


Celestial Mechanics

by burymeonpluto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Grandiose Imagery, M/M, Riku waxing poetic about Sora, Similes Everywhere, Too Many Metaphors, i don't actually know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeonpluto/pseuds/burymeonpluto
Summary: Kissing Sora is not unlike kissing the sky.





	Celestial Mechanics

  
  
Kissing Sora is not unlike kissing the sky. Sometimes it’s light—a crisp, refreshing blue. A huge gulp of air after spending too long beneath the water. Sometimes it’s dark and heavy like a blanket of black velvet. Suffocating and comfortable and begging for sleep.  
  
It can be sunspots and meteor showers. The bright flash of a falling star that Riku will try to soak in for the brief instant it exists. A blistering sunset after a day he wishes would never end, with sunburned shoulders and salty skin. The explosion of the last vestiges of that day’s heat—filling him up until his skin glows in the night.  
  
Placement sharp like a breathtaking moon. Full and detailed along his neck. Lips soft like white cumulus clouds. Eyes shining like countless stars, bursting beneath the weight of love in a spectacular supernova. Dusty nebula tears falling over his unbridled smile. Overflowing and out of control under the cover of night.  
  
Other times it’s standard and overcast. A hint of something more but not overpowering. Just bright enough to make him squint.  
  
It can turn troubled and stormy. Churning clouds and howling winds. When Riku can barely hold on. He’ll be left in awe at the sheer power. The destruction of his very being, as Sora chips away at him one unhinged and hungry kiss at a time.  
  
Riku could stare into him forever. The endless possibilities. The infinite space. Stars and worlds stretched as far as he could possibly see. And even farther beyond that. He could lay on the still-warm sand and get lost in the abyss of stars. Until his only tie to this world is the sand on his back. When vertigo washes over him and he could fall straight up. Gazing with stilled breath until he drowns in the fathomless infinity.  
  
He’s a hopeless dreamer. A child of the stars. A wandering comet amongst the ice and lights and gravity.  
  
Sora has the pull of a black hole. Riku has been caught in that wave for as long as he can remember. He’s the brightest light and the most dangerous enigma. Riku would gladly pass over that event horizon again and again. To be pulled apart and crushed under Sora’s weight and whimsy.  
  
And unbelievably, the sky chose him. Someone lost and meandering like him. Someone caught in the riptides of his own head. The dour screaming of his wanderlust heart. Sora holds it in his hands. Every touch is a shooting star. Every kiss a supernova. Each tender word of love a sunrise in his chest.  
  
Riku is left breathless each and every day. He falls even harder every time Sora gives him that celestial smile.  
  
He’s grasped the stars. Tasted the sun. Sora leans against him and dawn breaks all over again. He lays a kiss on tanned skin, lips coated in salty sea spray. Cute freckled shoulders. The splatter of constellations.  
  
Sora laughs. He doesn’t say to stop. The sand beneath their bodies is rough and rocky, but their movements are smooth. Their voices soft. Sora pulls him down against his chest, where pulsar heartbeats grow and resonate. Riku stays swaddled in sunlight. The sky is endless and warm.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> … Why did I write this?
> 
> Uhhh. Well. It was fun? I'm just throwing it up here before I inevitably change my mind about it.  
> Posterity. Riiiight.
> 
> I guess I have so many grandiose metaphors for this because I, too, have a love affair with the sky. Space is fucking rad.  
> (Ya know. I was assigned Riku-kin years ago and vehemently denied it, but. Good lord. Sometimes I have to look at myself and wonder. Ugh.)
> 
> And let me just say that ‘Celestial Mechanics’ is nothing but a fancy way of saying ‘Space Calculus,’ and nothing will ever convince me otherwise. Ohh, my inner astrophysics nerd really came out with this one.


End file.
